The proposed research is directed toward the elucidation of the pathway of 2-hydroxy-fatty acid metabolism in rat brain. Emphases will be placed on the development of techniques which will aid in the chemical and biochemical analysis of naturally occurring 2-hydroxy acids. Alpha-Hydroxyacid oxidases will be isolated and purified from rat brain in an effort to better understand the functional role of 2-hydroxy acids in brain biochemistry.